


Training Camp Encounter

by shingekinosocialskills



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio-centric, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sorry Not Sorry, Volleyball, i think i'm gonna like it here, my hand slipped and i accidentally wrote this smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shingekinosocialskills/pseuds/shingekinosocialskills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if that training camp had gone a little differently?</p>
<p>In which Kageyama is annoyed with Hinata for being able to sleep so easily, until he isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Camp Encounter

Kageyama huffed a sigh as he settled onto his futon. He and Hinata had been last again to use the bath, and now his hair was still damp and would get his pillow wet too. He hated his pillow getting wet because then it would be cold when he wanted to adjust it later. Annoyed and wearing his usual scowl, he turned over and found himself looking at Hinata, who'd taken the empty futon next to his and was now giving him a broad smile. Dumbass. Kageyama stared blankly back until Hinata, unaffected, gave a small shrug and plopped unceremoniously onto his pillow. A moment later the light flicked off and everyone went quiet. Kageyama stared into the darkness, listening to the small sounds of everyone shifting to get comfortable. Hinata, he noticed, was asleep in under a minute, followed closely by the rest of the guys. He didn't blame them; today's drills had been pretty exhausting. Yet it was rapidly becoming clear, as he tried to relax and drift off, that it was going to be a night of very little sleep for him. Damn.

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness Hinata came into focus again, already lying somewhat askew as was his customary fashion. He'd kicked his blanket almost entirely off and was only halfway on his pillow. Drool was leaking from the corner of his mouth. Kageyama felt a surge of annoyance over the fact that this idiot could fall asleep so easily despite having been full of energy just minutes ago. To have that kind of on-off switch must be nice. Or maybe it was just because Hinata was always using up so much energy bouncing around that he was able to fall asleep so quickly. Either way, it wasn't fair. Honestly, how much rest could he really be getting sleeping the way he did?

Hinata was already moving around again, using one foot to shove his blanket the rest of the way off, and flipping onto his stomach, which put him halfway on his own futon and halfway on Kageyama's. Annoyed, Kageyama prodded Hinata in the ribs with somewhat undue force, hoping to wake him enough to order him back to his own futon. Instead he was rewarded with another sleepy roll, again in his direction, and a smack to the face as Hinata swung an arm to the side. Kageyama's indignant shout was loud, embarrassingly loud against the canvas of silence which had already established itself in the room. He saw Tanaka sit up angrily out of the corner of his eye.

“Oi! Who's shouting?!” Tanaka yelled, “Kageyama, stop having dreams about fighting Hinata! Your senpai is trying to sleep!”

Kageyama's face burned but he suppressed the growl that threatened to burst from his throat. He waited for Tanaka to settle back into his futon, then swatted Hinata's arm away and tried, as quietly as he could, to shove him back onto his own futon. Hinata only rolled again, putting them face to face, his nose just inches from Kageyama's and one of his arms tossed over his torso. Kageyama's blush this time was not from embarrassment. He'd been this close to Hinata lots of times when they'd gotten in each others' faces while squabbling, but those times Hinata's face had been flushed, his nose and forehead scrunched angrily, and his eyes crazy. This time he was relaxed, even serene, his eyelashes resting weightlessly against his cheeks. His mouth was just barely open, and Kageyama noticed the way the corners tilted up naturally, as if he couldn't help but smile. Crap, it was kind of endearing.

He felt a rush of intrigue and his breath quickened. He liked the weight of Hinata's arm around him, though he would never have admitted it out loud, and he found it rather intoxicating that Hinata's hair smelled like his own. His mind flashed back to the (very platonic) shower they'd shared not one hour prior, and the image of Hinata pestering him to borrow his shampoo, and his heart gave a jolt. Shit, why? No, no, he couldn't think about that. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to usher the memory out. He wanted compulsively to wind an arm around Hinata, the muscles in his arm twitched as he debated whether he should. There was a strange heat in his chest and his heart was beating fast. He felt like he needed to decide soon, before Hinata rolled away. Hinata was sleeping, though, he probably didn't realize what he was doing. What if Kageyama embraced him only to wake him and cause another fight? Was Hinata into this sort of thing? Hell, Kageyama was surprised at himself right now, so there was no way he could be sure about how Hinata would react.

What if Hinata didn't react, though? Kageyama's breath caught in his throat as the idea came to him. What if he was so gentle that Hinata wouldn't wake up? Then they could stay like this all night. Kageyama was usually the first awake anyway, he could get up in the morning before anyone noticed. Even if someone else woke up first, he could simply play it off as if it had just happened while they were asleep. The ribbing from the guys wouldn't be any worse than usual, he reasoned. What was the harm in indulging just once?

His hand hovered just above Hinata's waist, where his pajama shirt had moved up enough to reveal an inviting plane of smooth, pale skin at the hip. Kageyama placed his hand gingerly against that spot, his heart pounding so hard he could hear his pulse rushing in his ears. Hinata's skin was warm and his hip seemed made to fit perfectly in Kageyama's palm. Feeling bold and completely losing his resolve, he ran his hand up Hinata's waist, under his shirt. He thrilled at the thought of closing the gap between their faces and pressing his lips against Hinata's, of throwing caution to the wind and laying it all on the line to wake him and figure out how he really felt about this.

As if on cue, his heated stare was met suddenly with a drowsy one as Hinata opened his eyes. Kageyama's heart jumped into his throat. He impulsively withdrew his hand, instantly regretting such a reckless wish to wake Hinata, but was surprised when Hinata grabbed his wrist and returned his hand to where it had been. Hinata's gaze became fiery as well, his heavy-lidded eyes burning with an intensity to match Kageyama's. Goosebumps erupted on Kageyama's arm as Hinata ran a hand from his wrist to his shoulder, then cupped the back of his neck and drew him closer, closing the gap between them, and lightly touching their lips together. At that, the heat in Kageyama's chest spread into the rest of his body and he pressed his lips more firmly against Hinata's, deepening the kiss.

Their breath intermingled, coming in warm rushes, tickling each others' cheeks and spurring one another on, catalyzing the heat between them into an all-out inferno. Kageyama's hand drifted down, sliding along Hinata's back to settle at his low back, where he pressed insistently, urging him closer. Their hips collided and Kageyama snaked a leg between Hinata's, but they were still somehow not close enough in his opinion, he needed more. He thought of pushing Hinata onto his back so he could press himself against him and grind the way he really wanted to, but he hesitated, afraid that one of the other guys would wake up to see him straddling Hinata. Before he had a chance to dwell on it any longer, though, Hinata slid a leg over him, and nudged him onto his back, breaking the kiss to stare down at him as if deciding what to do with him. Taken aback by Hinata's total change in demeanor, Kageyama could only stare up at him, face flushed and slightly breathless. Hinata came in closer, lingering for a moment just above Kageyama's mouth as if about to kiss him again, and then moved away to the side, bringing his mouth close to Kageyama's ear.

“You know, you shouldn't touch people who are sleeping without permission, Bakageyama”

His voice was barely a whisper, the feeling of his breath against Kageyama's ear was maddening. Kageyama was slightly ashamed and a little salty about the insulting moniker, but still unabashedly impassioned. He let his eyes slide closed and relinquished himself to the wanton desire rushing like fire through his veins. As if to challenge the idea that he needed permission to do anything to Hinata, he brought his hand again to the spot on Hinata's hip that had drawn him in to begin with and dragged his fingertips as lightly as he could along his side, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from Hinata. Unable to muster the mischievous grin he'd planned on, Kageyama arched his back, desperate for more contact, and grabbed a fistful of Hinata's shirt to tug him down. Hinata obliged, nuzzling Kageyama's neck and pressing his crotch firmly against Kageyama's thigh.

It felt to Kageyama as if the world had tilted for a moment, he was having a hard time regulating his breath. Hinata grazed his neck with his teeth, then blew gently on the spot, and Kageyama had to muster all of his wits to keep from moaning aloud. He buried a hand in Hinata's hair, and turned his face to capture him in another kiss. He moved to roll them over, hoping to reciprocate Hinata's attentions, but Hinata countered him and kept him pinned, giving him a cheeky smirk as he did so. A faint glimmer of Kageyama's fighting spirit rallied then, feeling simultaneously indignant at Hinata thwarting his attempt, incredulous about Hinata's easy control, and unconscionably, incomprehensibly turned on by it all. He wanted to be an active player in this game, dammit, but Hinata had taken advantage of his hesitation and gained the upper hand. Kageyama was reminded of the way Hinata was when he got into the zone during a tough match – confident, decisive, and bold – and it was just as thrilling in this dark, quiet room as it was on the court.

Without missing a beat, Hinata sat up, straddling Kageyama, and tucked the ends of his index fingers into the waistband of Kageyama's pajama pants. Kageyama's heart gave a leap of shock – was he really going to? Hinata tugged Kageyama's pants down just enough to expose a thin strip of skin, and ran one finger along its length, his featherlight touch sending Kageyama careening toward the edge of his composure and causing him to throw his head back with a shuddering gasp and buck his hips roughly. Gleefully, mercilessly, Hinata placed a series of gentle kisses along the trail his finger had traveled, thoroughly enjoying the way Kageyama's breathing became more ragged as he went, then hooked the hem of Kageyama's shirt on his thumb and pulled it up to reveal his well-defined torso. He ran one hand almost reverently up Kageyama's belly and to his chest, making a point to pass each of his splayed fingers over one of Kageyama's pert nipples.

A groan of ecstasy began to form in Kageyama's throat and he felt Hinata's mouth on his again, caught in a searing kiss that he couldn't help but return in equal measure. He buried one hand in Hinata's hair and sent the other wandering, exploring the hills and valleys of Hinata's back, and coming to rest on his gloriously firm backside. He was too far gone now, swept away by desire for the last person he'd ever expected to feel it for. Overwhelmed by dizzying sensations, he made no protest when Hinata broke the kiss. He simply allowed himself to be set adrift amidst an exquisite, tremulous anticipation. He felt Hinata's mouth near his ear again and shivered.

“Shhh...we don't want to wake the others.”

Kageyama turned to look at Hinata, his eyes half closed and clouded with desire, and nodded his head in agreement. Hinata placed a hand on one of Kageyama's cheeks and a kiss on the other, then trailed his hand down Kageyama's taut torso, past the waist of his pants to the place where all of the heat and tension between them had come to a literal head, giving it a firm squeeze that sent Kageyama once more to the cusp of his self-control. Kageyama inhaled sharply and pushed his hips up as Hinata began to stroke him firmly, confidently. Together they found a rhythm that soon had Kageyama panting and clutching at his blankets. In his head was Hinata's name, threatening with each magnificent stroke of Hinata's hand to burst from his mouth. He resisted, telling himself that if he cried out then someone would wake up and end this incredible encounter much sooner than he was prepared to. Rallying every ounce of his willpower, he tamped down the urge to vocalize exactly how he was feeling and focused on Hinata, and quite nearly lost it.

Hinata's face was flushed, his eyes closed, and his breathing had become as ragged as Kageyama's, bursting through his slightly parted lips in short gasps. That idiot was getting so caught up in Kageyama's passion that he was about to finish without any help. Determined to wield what small amount of power he had left, Kageyama found the bulge in Hinata's shorts and began his own ministrations, matching the rhythm they had already set.

Kageyama could feel sweat rolling across his temples from his brow. He wasn't sure how much more he could take. Their hips undulating with feverish intensity, they stroked each other faster, harder, driving each other closer and closer to finish. Hinata pressed his forehead to Kageyama's chest, his hot breath coming in gasps against his skin. Seeing Hinata growing weak with pleasure when he had been so in control before proved to be Kageyama's undoing. Unable to stop himself, he let his head fall back and moaned his release out loud, echoed almost immediately by Hinata.

“OI! WHO'S MOANING?!” Tanaka shouted, sitting up suddenly. “Hinata, stop having wet dreams about Kageyama! Your senpai is trying to- oh. OH.”

The room went dead silent again for a moment and then Tanaka laid down, back resolutely turned to Hinata and Kageyama. The two looked at each other, breathing still heavy, and, despite their best efforts, burst into laughter.

~~

Kageyama had never slept so well in his life. Despite the evening's activities he still managed to wake earlier than anyone else the next morning. He nudged Hinata awake, determined that they would beat everyone else to the bath to get ready for the day. As they emerged from the bath a half hour later they ran into Sugawara and Tanaka. Hinata gave them a broad smile and threw an arm around Kageyama's shoulders.

“Good morning, Senpai!” he said, waving with his free hand. Kageyama chuckled inwardly at Hinata, the cheeky little shit. Tanaka's face blazed, turning a deep red as he excused himself and dashed into the bath. Looking visibly confused, Sugawara returned Hinata's wave and greeting, and followed Tanaka. Kageyama couldn't help his grin. He had a feeling this training camp would be the one that changed his life.

**Author's Note:**

> This is both my first fanfiction and my first smut ever, so please be gentle ;) but let me know what you think!


End file.
